Aspects of the present disclosure relate to checklists associated with a vehicle or system, such as an aircraft or other vehicle or system, and more particularly to a method, system and computer program product for customized checklist creation, execution and communication of checklist completion activity.
Checklists are often used to insure that a procedure is performed in the right sequence or most efficient sequence. However, conditions associated with the vehicle or system can change during completion of a checklist and the checklist may thus become outdated or obsolete. Checklist items may then be performed that may be unnecessary or may be detrimental because of changed conditions resulting in inefficiencies or possible adverse results. There currently is no mechanism to generate a new checklist that is optimized or customized for current vehicle conditions while a checklist is being executed. Current systems typically require a checklist to be completed before a new checklist can be generated and/or presented for completion which again can result in inefficiencies and other adverse results particularly in situations that may call for timely action or attention. Additionally, there is no sharing or communication of checklist status or information with other onboard systems let alone back-office systems or other systems for review and analysis.